


Collecting Your Jar of Hearts

by thenameissnix



Series: OneShots [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Song fic, Song: Jar of Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Songfic: Holly couldn't handle this. She didn't want to end up being part of his collection of Hearts.





	

_he couldn't bear it._

_Regretting that she ever fell in love with him_

_She wasn't going to hide anymore._

_He broke her heart_

_She has dealt with this before._

_He can keep begging, but she won't go for it._

_Acting like someone he's not._

_He keeps going for her._

_He had loves before._

_He breaks all their hearts._

_He's the coldest man ever._

_He is a jerk._

_She doesn't want his crap anymore._

_He's not the same._

_He wants her still?_

_Probably to break her heart even more._

_Not taking his crap._

_Not falling for that face._

_She doesn't need this crap right now._

_What a wimp._

_Not the man she fell in love with._

_He keeps breaking more hearts._

_Keeps collecting them like it's a game._

_He is such a jerk._

_He's going to catch a cold._

_From the ice inside his soul_

_She doesn't want any more heart break._

_Who does he think he is?_

_It took months to feel alright._

_More like years_

_She wishes she had miss the first time that they kissed_

_Cause he broke all of their promises_

_Now he's back, he's looking to get her back_

_What a jerk._

_Playing her heart like a violin_

_While he goes to different hearts_

_And he's tearing love apart_

_He can beg all he wants_

_But won't get any forgiveness from her_

_All she said was:_

" _Don't come back at all" she says._

" _Who do you think you are?"_

" _Running round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart,_

_You're going to catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?"_


End file.
